


Cheat

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Paul has been cheating.
Relationships: Ian Hislop/Paul Merton
Kudos: 4





	Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a 2005 challenge at 100gloves (Livejournal community): 'cheating'.

Ian stares at Paul, not quite able to take in what he’s hearing. He’s used to deceit from the population at large, not to mention politicians, celebrities, and everyone in between, but from Paul?

He never imagined, in his wildest dreams, he’d ever have to hear a confession of cheating from Paul.

And even if the remorse seems genuine, Ian isn’t sure he’ll be able to forgive him.

He should have seen it, he berates himself. The four and the ace do look quite similar, but still…

Well. That’s the last time he’s playing Snap with Paul, that’s for sure.


End file.
